BETA
The B'eings of the '''E'xtra 'T'errestrial origin which is 'A'dversary of human race, more commonly known by the acronym "BETA" are a fictional extraterrestrial lifeform in the Muv-Luv series. They are mostly featured in Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative, where they are the primary antagonistic faction against humanity's forces. Muv-Luv Unlimited and Alternative, as well as their associated sidestories take place in alternate worlds where the BETA invaded Earth in 1973 after arriving on the Moon in 1967 and being spotted on Mars in 1958. When they first arrived in Japan in 1998, 36 million people were killed within a week; by 2001, the world population was down to to a billion people. They vary greatly in size, the smallest identified strains (Soldier-class) being around three meters tall, and the largest identified strains (Fort-class) at over sixty meters tall. They cannot fly and so shoot down anything that does, rendering aircraft useless and making evacuation and transport much more difficult. Their very existence is shrouded in mystery. All that mankind knows of them during Unlimited and at the start of Alternative is that they are (obviously) hostile, are carbon-based lifeforms (this was discovered when specimens were examined in Alternative 2), and don't consider humans to be living beings (this was found out through Soviet psychics' readings in Alternative 3). During MLU/A it is revealed that only soldiers and Eishi that have been officially commisioned are allowed to see the true forms of the BETA which are classified at the highest level to anyone else, however this is never elaborated on. During Chronicles 03: Rebirth though, the reason is revealed to be that because many of the BETA combat forms bear a resemblance to humans or have humanoid features, the general populace may fear them to be an out of control biological weapon developed by a rogue nation rather than alien invaders. They have been likened to the space monsters of Top wo Nerae! (and to a lesser extent, the Buff Clan of Ideon)- Their biggest strength is in their numbers and capability for a battle of attrition, and they are notable for being incredibly ugly in apperance. Main BETA Strains Mankind has identified several strains of BETA, of which eight have been identified to serve on the field. Several more exist, possibly in support functions of varying importance. Ultimately, these are only what have been identified and/or spotted on Earth, and there are probably many more strains not present. Laser-class BETA Luxcius: Duo oculus "Lux" At 3.0 meters tall, the Laser-class BETA are some of the smaller anti-TSF units the BETA field, and are lightly armored to the extent where they can be easily taken down with 36mm cannons. Their giant eyes fire lasers that are effective against targets of up to 10 kilometers high and 30 kilometers from the where the Laser-class stands. With the capability to track targets from 38 kilometers away, 12 seconds in-between each shot, and a perfect record of never hitting allied BETA strains in a crossfire, the Laser-class played an instrumental role in shutting down mankind's air superiority on the field of battle and continues to be a deadly anti-air force to this day. However it takes a few seconds from opening fire for the beam to reach full power. Due to the G-Elements required in their production, Laser-class are not normally produced by smaller hives. Their deployment at Kashgar in the early stages of the BETA war was an emergency measure. Although best known for their adaption to be used against aerial bombing and air operations, they are primarily used to break down rock and materials. Heavy laser-class BETA Magnus Luxcius: Unioculus "Magnus Lux" Towering over the Laser-class at 21.0 meters tall (excluding the cooling wings), the Heavy Laser-class is a larger strain with firepower to match. Their large size affords them some protection against 36mm cannon fire, necessating the use of 120mm cannons for quicker kills. Their giant eyes fire lasers and are effective against targets of up to a mere 500 meters high, and a spectacular range of over 100 kilometers with 36 seconds in-between shots. Likewise with the Laser-class, the Heavy Laser-class shares the distinction of never hitting allies in the crossfire and requiring some time for its laser to reach maximum output. As the Magnus Lux class is G-Element intensive, it is not suitable for mass production like other BETA of similar size. Grappler-class BETA Rrabidusius: Bracchium acutas "Medium" The Grappler-class measures 12.0 meters tall and is armed with two extremely tough forearms, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale, which they use to batter enemies to death, and can also act as shields against poorly-aimed weapons fire. Because of this, it is recommended that pilots attack from the sides to minimize exposure to danger, or to take advantage of its relatively unarmored body. While not particularly fast, the Grappler-class is considerably mobile and nimble in combat. It is the BETA's main unit in battles against mechanized infantry and TSFs; in a group with the Grappler-, Destroyer- and Fort-class BETA, the Grappler-class usually numbers 60% of the total force. Despite its looks, the head-like appendage on its body is only a sensory organ; it is key to take this into account when engaging the Grappler-class, as just destroying the appendage will not kill it. Destroyer-class BETA Impestusis: Arma duras "Ruitare" At 16.0 meters tall, the Destroyer-class is the second strain of the BETA's main force against mankind's mechanized forces. They have extremely tough frontal armor, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale in front. Underneath that covering are two small heads. As such, it takes a ridiculously large amount of ammunition to break through from the front, well beyond what is acceptable for a single TSF to expend during an engagement on just a single target. In addition, their armor boasts a regeneration ability described as "phenomenal"; while not viable during the heat of combat, this means that a Destroyer-class left alive will someday return to plague its opponents again. The patterns on its shell are scars caused by tissue regeneration; a new Destroyer-class typically has an unblemished green front. The armor on their foreheads is used as a weapon when they ram into enemies, and such attacks are more powerful than the Grappler-class' arms as the Ruitare can reach running speeds of up to 170km/h. However, their speed prevents them from turning quickly, giving pilots who manage to maneuver out of the way an easy kill; even 36mm cannons work if the Destroyer-class is shot at from behind. Fort-class BETA Pergrandium: tria corpus "Gravis" Towering above most things on the battlefield, the Fort-class at 66.0 meters tall is the largest of the seven main strains; because of their large size, a TSF would require 120mm cannons or close-combat weapons to cut these behemoths down to size, with great care given to specifically target its joints or other weak points for maximum stopping power. Otherwise, the next option would be artillery, or battleship cannons. Their attacks with their ten legs are extremely powerful, and can easily stab through or bash a TSF into pieces with one hit. Each Fort-class also has a 50-meter long tentacle attached to its rear end, with a Mohs 15 stinger on the end which secretes an extremely strong acid; the stinger, which has been known to destroy naval warships, can be launched as a projectile for a short distance or even swung around with a fairly high degree of control - a Gravis is capable of accurately attacking targets to the side or even behind itself without hitting its own legs or body segments. They can also carry several smaller BETA of varying strains inside them; pilots should pay extra attention when around the corpse of a Fort-class (especially during the messy aftermaths of a large battle), as its occupants might be alive and well, waiting for a chance to strike. Tank-class BETA Manderium: Ungulam crus "Equus pedis" The Tank-class BETA is the third smallest strain, measuring at 2.8 meters tall. Infantry weapons are effective against them, but while it is lightly armored and classified as an anti-infantry unit, the Tank-class has gained notoriety as the smallest anti-TSF the BETA have; their physical strength and jumping abilities are prodigous and their powerful jaws can bite through even super-carbon, allowing it to easily catch and demolish vehicles and TSFs. In fact this species kills more Eishi, and by extension TSFs, than any other The Tank-class rarely travels alone; Tank-class encounters usually number in hundreds if not thousands, and more if they are part of a major BETA force where they can make up to a massive 40% of the entire force. They carry a distinctive smell of sulphur, are able to reach speeds of up to 80km/h and can quickly cover a short distance by jumping onto a target; unless out of options, great care should be taken to minimize melee contact with the Tank-class, as they have a tendecy to latch on unless killed, and it is entirely possible for it to have bitten through a major TSF component by then. Warrior-class BETA Agilisis: Naris prolix "Barrus naris" At 2.5 meters tall, the Warrior-class is one of the smaller strains of BETA, intended for anti-personnel roles and ineffective against TSFs. As they are extremely lightly armored, even handguns and rifles are effective on them. However, it is hard to actually hit them due to their agility, and once close their trunk-like arm has enough strength to easily pull a man's head off. Soldier-class BETA Venarius: Caput grande ''"Venator" Standing at 2.3 meters tall, the Soldier-class is the smallest strain of BETA encountered on Earth. First spotted at 1995, the Venator is solely anti-personnel and ineffective against both TSFs and mechanized infantry, with arm strength several times that of an average human's. In contrast, its speed is less than stellar. However this rarely seems to be an issue as they are deployed en-masse, utilising swarm tactics to leave no avenue of escape for their prey. It has been confirmed that they are made from recycled organic materials (i.e.- humans who were captured or eaten), but it is not specified if that applies to just this strain or to all BETA. It is unknown whether the vaginal-like opening in the lower body of the Soldier class is actually used for reproductive purposes. 'Other BETA Strains 'The Superior '("上位存在"/'' joui sonzai ) Known to humanity as Operation Ouka's "Target A" (あ号標的; ''A-gou hyouteki). Also referred to as the Original Hive's core. The Original Hive's hive reactor, residing in the great area surrounded by four halls. Commands all BETA forces on Earth by communicating with each Hive Reactor present on Earth, relaying orders to the BETA via them. Refers to itself as a "superior existence" (literal translation of "上位存在"), and to the lower BETA as "existences" ("存在", "sonzai"). As the Original Hive is the only Phase 6 Hive on Earth, it can plausibly be speculated that this is the form reached by any Phase 6 Reactor. If this proves to be true, efforts to retake Luna and then Mars will be met with even stiffer resistance than that faced on Earth due to the existence of far more advanced Hives. Mars Zero is a prime example; a Phase 9 Hive and the largest on Mars, this gigantic Hive may prove to hold something far more terrible. Warning: Spoilers We find out more about the BETA from Takeru's conversation with the Superior at the end of Alternative. They do not consider humans to be life-forms because we are carbon-based- They do not consider themselves to be life-forms, as they are actually biological weapons created by a being known only as the "Creator" (創造主; Souzoushu), a silicon-based life-form, and so only consider silicon-based entities to be life-forms (the superior states that it is impossible for carbon-based life-forms to occur naturally). They consider humans to be resources to be recycled. Also, there are apparently at least 10^37 BETA scattered throughout the universe. From what the Superior says, it sounds like this refers to the number of BETA, but Takeru takes it to refer to the number of Superiors; if it is indeed the latter, and each Superior has a number of BETA under it equal to that of Earth's, that would mean there are probably around 10^37+10^37x7^10 to 10^37+10^37x9^10 BETA in existence. 'Reactor' ("反応炉") The Reactors, while not initially recognized as such, are actually another strain of BETA. One can be found in each Hive's main hall. It's primary purpose is to recharge the various lower BETA strains' energy, and to act as a life support system for captured carbon-based life-forms as well. It relays orders from the Superior, and is the equivalent of a field commander for the BETA. While a Reactor is alive, the Hive that it is part of can be considered "alive" as well, as are the BETA under its command; killing all of the BETA under it does not change that fact, and a captured Reactor will continue to go through the same growth phases as a normal Reactor would during Hive expansion. 'Barrier '("隔壁"/"kakuheki") Like the hive reactors, also actually another strain of BETA. Large organic gates sealing off entry from the Original Hive's halls to the core. Extremely big, at least 200 meters tall, allowing even the Susano'o #4 to pass through easily. Its brain stem extends out from its main body, which are the organic gates. The brain is as large as a TSF and contains extremely high voltage; enough to spotaneously ignite a TSF. 'Carrier-class' As it is a rarely-sighted and unconfirmed strain, there is no official name. Its first apperance was when a single, massive 170-meter specimen appeared inside the Original Hive during Operation Ouka, carrying an extremely large amount of smaller BETA inside of it. Its sound signature was identical to that of whenever the BETA were moving deep underground, which suggests that one of them is used whenever they do so. Its current official name is "unconfirmed large strain" ("未確認大型種"/"mikakunin oogata-shu"). The Carrier-type BETA are currently the most-seldom seen strain that is not part of a Hive structure; one is encountered by A-01 during the Kashgar Hive assault during Operation Ouka, while two Carrier-class make an apperance at the end of The Day After 01; one retreats, while the other is destroyed in combat by the use of an S-11 Device. During combat, its size and outer body covering allowed it to resist battleship fire, making it one of the toughest variants of the BETA yet. 'The Creator' ("創造主"/"souzoushu") The sentient, silicone-based species which created the BETA. They are technically not part of the BETA, and are regarded by the BETA as the only possible state of life able to exist in the universe. Combat Doctrine As an alien force created for mining, the BETA center their strategies around total dominance with overwhelming numbers; the areas that they take are eventually mined of all possible resources, leaving a barren wasteland behind that is unfit for supporting human life for decades to come. What allows them to not just stand toe-to-toe with humanity's forces, but to actually dominate them, however, are the Laser-class and Heavy Laser-class BETA. Their lasers can instantly destroy both air and ground enemy units from beyond visual ranges, and the fact that a typical low-threat BETA encounter would usually number several dozen Grappler-, Tank-, and Destroyer-class means that without air support, human armies typically find themselves outmatched and outnumbered in a ground war. In addition, there is no real way to detect a BETA offensive from far off; ground-based sonic sensors and recon satellites are at the mercy of the weather and mechanical failure. The best defence is to have pilots being able to respond quickly and effeciently to a sudden incursion, and to quickly deal with an incoming force if it is detected early enough. During an offensive push by the BETA, expect to see several hundred to tens of thousands of Tank-, Grappler- and Destroyer-class, as well several Fort-class and dozens if not hundreds of Laser/Heavy-Laser-class BETA in the mix as well. The pie chart to the right provides a representation of BETA force composition in any major engagements. The BETA are usually commanded by the Superior, a BETA strain best described as a "biological quantum computer". This is the one true threat to victory in any engagement; the BETA in general can be lured into traps or defeated with clever use of tactics, but when led by a Superior, the BETA become noticably smarter, to the extent where it understands the concepts of human tactics and will create ways to counter them. Some basic tactics used by the BETA include tunneling from underground, often surprising defending forces from the rear, or from another front, creating opportunities for overconfident pilots to get trapped in a pincer maneuver. Often the main issue with combating BETA in any prolonged engagement is the threat of running out of ammunition and the massive numerical odds; close-quarters combat is viable, but that would be playing into the BETA's area of strength and is not encouraged unless as a last-ditch measure. Little information is provided on BETA force size organization aside from vague terms; examples include "division" and "brigade". However, considering that one division is considered "more than 20 000" (5 000 more than the 10 000 to 15 000 given for equivalent NATO units) it is safe to assume that one division of BETA outnumbers its human equivalent, and is perhaps more equal to a human army corps (which has at least 20 000 personnel). BETA Hives The BETA's bases are called "hives". The parts above ground are called "monuments", while the massive underground parts (which include sprawling tunnels spreading around in all directions) are called "stabs". Hives are classified into different phases according to their size. The largest hive on Earth is the Original Hive, a phase six hive, while the largest hive confirmed by mankind is a phase nine hive on Mars. There are no hives below phase six on Mars. There are also numerous hives on the moon. A more detailed list of the hives on Earth can be found here. Phase 1 Gates and the main shaft are constructed. Phase 2 The main hall and drifts are constructed, and the monument reaches 50 meters. The main shaft is 350 meters deep and the drift extend for 2 kilometers. Phase 3 The monument is at 100 meters. The main shaft reaches 700 meters, and the drifts extend for 4.0 kilometers. Phase 4 The monument is at 300 meters. The main shaft reaches 1.2 kilometers, and the drifts extend for 10 kilometers. Phase 5 The monument is at 600 meters. The main shaft reaches 2.0 killometers, and the drifts extend for 30 kilometers. Once a hive reaches phase 5, it can launch shuttle-like objects up into space. Mankind has been unable to determine just what those objects are, and can only tell from the trajectory that their destination is outside the solar system. It is revealed by the Superior that said objects contain resources, which would probably include the G Elements due to their powerful attributes. Phase 6 The monument is at 1.0 kilometer. The main shaft reaches 4.0 kilometers, and the drifts extend for 100 kilometers. Moe Anthroporphized BETA In the alternate universe where the Joshin Eishi Cryska (女臣衛士クリスカ) short adult games are set, the BETA are humanoid females, whose character designs are based on BETA classes in the Unlimited/Alternative universes. So far, there have been two official designs for moe antropomorphized female BETA, based on the Destroyer- and Tank-class. Also see Destroyer-Class Plushie and Haiburu. Fandom Reactions The BETA, because of their phallic/ugly nature, have spawned a number of humorous/morbid/odd/a combo of all three fanart and references; the fandom in general provides us with an unending stream of hilarious art, and phrases like "CHOMP" have become an accepted expression in the Muv-Luv English-speaking community in general. A small group of people have been known to use "Double BETA" as a hilarious insult, in the vein of another similar method of making light of an opponents's humanity. BETA are not pretty cool guys, they will eat your waifus and do not, under any circumstance, afraid of anything. Let us have our favourite BETA, Grappler-kun, make his opening speech. "What the **** did just say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I ranked top of my class at silicon and organic dismemberment in the Kashgar Hive, I have over 300 confirmed tons. I am trained in swarm warfare and I'm the best Grappler in the entire mining force. You are nothing to me but just another element. I will crush you with Mohs the likes of which have never been seen on this puny planet, mark my ******* words. You think you can get away with saying that shit over your psychic link? Think again, chompbait. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of Superiors and your brain waves are being traced right now so you better prepare for the herd, godless organic. The herd that wipes that out this pathetic little ball you call a planet. You're f***ng harvested, resource. I can stampede to anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's with just my forearms. Not only am I perpetually pissed off, unstoppable, and merciless, I have access to every strain in the hives and I will use them to their full extent to transport your miserable atoms off the face of this world, you carbon deposite. If only you could have known what mind-breaking depression your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon the earth you would have used your SDS. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, inferior. I will shit brains all over you and you will drown in them. You're already recycled, kiddo." - A VERY angry Grappler-class BETA. 2010-07-27 03;35;31.jpg|Did you read The Indian in the Cupboard as a child in school? Replace the Indian with BETA and experience DESPAIR. BETAClosed.jpg|Normally restaurants are closed due to BETA. Some say this is racist and backward, but we all just have to recognize that the southern states have a different way of thinking and that segregation is part of their culture. BetaWat.jpg|Here we have a BETA at work. He works a 9 - 5 job doing construction and has had a hard time lately at home. His wife is always nagging him to do shit, his son is a deadbeat who can't hold a job, his daughter is a slut who will open her legs for anybody, and because of this he regularly contemplates suicide. He enjoys classic rock, Van Halen mostly, and has a favorite ball team. BetasComputer.png|It would be an egregious mistake to believe the BETA are not civilized. They've adapted to first world culture rather quickly. Here we've spotted some warrior-class BETA at their local cafe discussing what's hip and cool on the scene, Tweeting and Facebooking, checking Pitchfork for the latest music, and maybe even finding love on a dating website. Betatorture.jpg|Tank-class BETA devouring a human male. HowNiceOfHim.jpg|Here is a picture of Mr. BETAin his natural habitat. He spends most of his time at the gym in order to sculpt an adonis' body for the sole purpose of molesting pretty young school teachers at the beach. Howfuckingcoolami.png|"You know the difference between you and me? I make this look good" - BETA. KAWAIIDES.png|Do not let their cute demeanor fool you; they are bloodthirsty animals whose only goal in life is to viciously violate your waifu(s) and cause YOU extreme amounts of PTSD. 28676319_m.jpg|A bit more to the right... just a bit more... alright, Fubuki, let's see you serve some watermelon! MuvLuv - Ruitare-chan.jpg|"Hey, Onii-chan! Let's play sprinting! Here, you go in front of me first." - Destroyer-chan trolling. With her tsundere attitude, she has an impervious 15 on the Moes scale. Heeyyo. MuvLuv - Magnus Lux-chan.jpg|You wait 'till she shows you her crazy side, she'll throttle you faster than a MiG-17 explodes from laser fire. BETA_Hive_moon.png|A BETA on the surface of the moon on the foreground with the Earth during "The Day After" at the background Category: Spoilers Category:Setting Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited Category:BETA Category:Total Eclipse Category:The Day After Category:The Euro Front